Truths Come to Light
by IvyLinkin
Summary: Loki and Thor have a little talk after the battle. Some truths come out. Takes place after the battle in The Avengers. Brotherly feelings only.


**A.N.: Um, it's been a while since I posted anything. This is a small oneshot I wrote when I actually had internet this month. It takes place sometime after the battle in The Avengers. I hope you guys enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Avengers or Thor.**

* * *

Truths Come to Light

Again he was in another cage. These mortals thought this could hold him? Pathetic. They were not far off the mark. He had been severely weakened by the green beast. They think they have won, but they have surely not. This game has not met its end yet. So far everything had gone to plan. Well except for his encounter with the beast. That had been an unwelcome surprise. Thor would come soon to take him back to Asgard. He follows the Allfather's orders like a blind loyal idiot. Loki is counting on it.

A sound resonated through the room. Thor appeared, arms crossed and wearing a bleak expression. Loki ignored him. "Brother." Loki scoffed and turned his head. "What is that you want, you old fool?"

"What happened to you?" "We thought you dead. You let go." He whispered the last part in quiet disbelief.

"Asgard did not mourn for the Silver Tongued Prince." He snapped bitterly.

"Mother cried every day."

The trickster silenced at that. His head dropped down in contemplation.

"I fell to a dark dismal place where the most terrifying beings live. Weakened by the fall, I stood no chance."

Continuing, "They took me to their leader and offered me a deal."

Thor's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What kind of deal?"

"They needed someone with knowledge of the tesseract to find it and to give it to them. In exchange I would be given Midgard."

"Why?" Thor asked, appalled at the new information.

"I had no choice. I tried to refuse and I paid dearly for it." Loki's eyes hardened and his hands twisted together harshly.

"But you lost."

"Yes, I did." His eyes lowered to the floor. "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." He imitated in a grave voice.

"Who is responsible for this Loki?" Thor looked desperately at his brother.

"I cannot say his name." He growled. "Only that he Courts Death, the Mad Titan he is called."

"A Titan." Thor's expression turned sour.

"Yes. There is nothing you can do to stop him." "I should know," he said bitterly.

Thor stepped closer to the cage. "Loki, please let me help you."

Loki flinched back and snorted in disbelief. "Again there is nothing you can do Thor."

"I do not believe that."

"Of course you don't." Loki laughed mockingly.

"I won't let you go, not again." Thor stares seriously at his brother. Yes, he would always consider Loki his brother.

"Sentiment." Loki states like he did earlier but this time it spews out like a curse. He turns around and stares impassively at the glass. He would not admit that Thor was starting to get to him. Does he not know what Loki is trying to do? Everything would go much better if he stayed away, if he hated him. That would protect him.

"Why would you still say you love a monster?" Loki asked glaring over his shoulder.

"I see no monster." Thor states evenly.

Loki huffs, "Your precious father's glamour is preventing you from seeing me clearly."

Thor steps even closer to the glass. "No matter what color you are, you will always be my brother, Loki." He places his hand up to the glass, "Always."

Loki stares unsteadily back at him. "Even so, I will still have to suffer for what I have done."

"I will be with you through it all." Thor looked hopefully back at him.

Loki places his hand on the glass. Thor's hand on the other side engulfs his narrow, thin hand. "I know you will."

Thor smiles slightly with suppressed joy.

"But Asgardian justice will be harsh and with _him_ after me, I cannot afford to be stuck in one place. "

Thor's eyes enlarge and he yells, "Loki no."

At that same time Loki whispers, "Goodbye brother," and disappears. Gold and green vibrant sparks flutter in the air before dissipating.

Thor stares incomprehensively at the once full glass cage.

The Avengers rush in and glance around. Thor continues to stare. For a moment he had thought he had finally gotten through to Loki, but of course it had been a trick. His conversation had not been for naught. It had given him hope. Hope that Loki would one day come back to him.

On the other side of Midgard a lone figure stood. His head bent, hair falling along his face. In his hand he grasped a necklace with a lightning bolt upon it. He held it tightly before placing it in his breast pocket and walking away with a small smile.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not expanding on this unless I randomly think of something else to do with it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
